Bajka na dobranoc
by Doing my best
Summary: Nie możesz zasnąć? Chodź, opowiem Ci historię. Historię o bohaterze i żołnierzu. Historię o czasach, które zmieniły świat... (Infinity War spoilers!)


**Postanowiłam stworzyć małą słodko-gorzką odskocznię od całej tej depresji po obejrzeniu Infinity War... Początkowo wymyśliłam to jako rysunek, ale pomysł urósł, a ja stwierdziłąm, że ze słowami radzę sobie trochę mniej źle, niż z ołówkiem, i oto efekty. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba; dajcie znać, co sądzicie. Publikuję, zanim się rozmyślę ;)**

 _Hej, czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? Jest już tak późno…_

 _...Chcesz, żebym opowiedziała ci historię? Dobrze. Opowiem ci o czasach prawdziwych bohaterów._

Dawno, dawno temu żyli sobie dwaj chłopcy. Byli dla siebie jak bracia, choć nie byli spokrewnieni. Troszczyli się o siebie i pomagali sobie, kiedy byli jeszcze mali, bo żyli w trudnych czasach. Zawsze mogli liczyć na siebie nawzajem.

Kiedy chłopcy podrośli, nadeszła straszna wojna. Jeden z nich poszedł do wojska, żeby bronić ojczyzny. Drugi też chciał walczyć za swój kraj, choć był chudy i słaby. Ale jego serce było większe niż innych ludzi, a dobrocią i odwagą przyćmiewał swoich równieśników. Pewnien mądry naukowiec zauważył to i obdarował go siłą i wytrzymałością, by chłopiec mógł zostać prawdziwym bohaterem i ocalić swój kraj na wojnie. Na jednej z pierwszych misji ocalił swojego uwięzionego przez wroga brata i znów stali się nierozerwalni. Walczyli ramię w ramię, razem będąc o wiele silniejsi, niż byliby osobno. Dzielili radość zwycięstw i smutek porażek, wspierając się nawzajem.

Ale któregoś okrutnego dnia podczas misji los zwrócił się przeciwko nim. To był dzień, kiedy pomimo wygranej bitwy ich towarzysze stracili więcej, niż zyskali. Jeden z braci został pokonany. Bohater próbował go ratować z całych swoich sił, ale musiał patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciel spada w przepaść na pewną śmierć.

 _Ciii… wiem, że to smutny moment. Ale nie płacz, bo to nie koniec historii._

Bohater opłakał swojego brata i powrócił do walki z wrogiem. Razem z towarzyszami odnieśli jeszcze wiele sukcesów i uratowali wielu ludzi. A podczas najtrudniejszej walki, kiedy ważyły się losy wojny, nasz bohater poświęcił samego siebie, żeby ocalić innych. Żeby unieszkodliwić okropną broń, zatopił ją w morzu, choć wiedział, że też wtedy utonie.

Ale bohater nie zginął! Dzięki jego mocom, które odwzorowywały jego wielkie serce, udało mu się przeżyć, choć był zamarznięty w lodzie przez wiele lat. Kiedy go odnaleziono i obudzono, był całkiem sam w obcym świecie. Ale spotkał dobrych ludzi, którzy zostali jego przyjaciółmi, i razem postanowili chronić Ziemię przed złem. Nazwali się Avengers i wspólnymi siłami ratowali tak wielu, jak tylko mogli. Ale historia o nich to opowieść na inną noc…

 _Dalej nie śpisz? Dobrze, opowiem ci ciąg dalszy…_

Podczas jednej z misji nasz bohater został zaatakowany przez świetnie wyszkolonego żołnierza, tak skutecznego, że większość uważała go za legendę. Podczas walki bohater zorientował się, że jego przeciwnik to tak naprawdę jego brat, którego uważał za zmarłego. Ale żołnież go nie rozpoznał. Okazało się, że po upadku w przepaść uratowali go zli ludzie, tylko po to, by zrobić z niego żywą broń, posłusznego im żołnierza o niesamowitych możliwościach. Jedną z jego rąk, zniszczoną przy upadku, zastąpili metalową, a potem przez wiele lat torturowali go i szkolili, żeby przestał być dawnym sobą, a stał się ich marionatką. Ale nie docenili miłości braci, bo podczas ich ostatecznej walki żołnierz nie był w stanie zabić bohatera. Uratował go wtedy i zniknał, żeby spróbować zrozumieć, kim jest i jak ma żyć.

I wtedy właśnie bohatera i żołnierza poznał wielki król T'Challa. Pamiętasz go? Panował, kiedy dziadek był małym chłopcem, na pewno słyszałaś o nim wiele historii… Był wielkim i wspaniałym władcą. Kiedy poznał bohatera, właśnie zginął ojciec króla, a źli ludzie upozorowali atak tak, by wszyscy myśleli, że zrobił to żołnierz. Król postanowił zatem odnaleźć żołnierza i wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość, sądząc, że to on jest winien śmierci starego króla. Ale bohater znał swojego przyjaciela i nie wierzył, że to on popełnił ten straszny czyn. Odszukał swojego brata i próbował mu pomóc. Wtedy okazało się, że źli ludzie wciąż znają tajemne słowa, które zmieniają żołnierza w ich marionetkę. Na szczęście dobry król zrozumiał, że żołnierz jest tylko ofiarą złych ludzi. Kiedy zostali pokonani, zaoferował braciom schronienie i obiecał zrobić, co tylko w jego mocy, żeby naprawdę uwolnić żołnierza od złych wpływów. Ale żeby tak się stało, bracia znów musieli się rozdzielić.

Bohater z kilkoma przyjaciółmi wciąż walczył za ludzkość, a żołnierz powoli wracał do zdrowia. I wtedy właśnie nadeszły najmroczniejsze czasy w historii Ziemi. Wszyscy bohaterowie i lud Wakandy połączyli siły przeciwko Thanosowi. Był on Szalonym Tytanem, który chciał zdybyć nieograniczoną moc i władzę, by, jak sądził, ocalić galaktykę, co jednak oznaczałoby śmierć wielu ludzi. Gotowi walczyć ze złem i zniszczeniem, bracia znów się spotkali, ponownie stawiając wspólnie czoła wspólnemu wrogowi, silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Jak kiedyś walczyli ramię w ramię, broniąc się nawzajem i ochraniając ludzkość.

Ale los czasem bywa niesprawiedliwy i braciom nie było dane długo cieszyć się swoją obecnością. Thanosowi udało się zdobyć moc, jakiej nikt nie powinien mieć, i za jego sprawą w jednej chwili zginęła połowa ludzkości. Zginęło wtedy wielu dobrych ludzi Wakandy, każdy stracił kogoś bliskiego, a płacz za utraconymi rozbrzmiewał jeszcze wiele dni. Zginął dobry król, do ostatnich chwil próbując chronić swój lud, pozostawiając w tych trudnych czasach tron swojej młodszej siostrze. I zginął też żołnierz, rozsypując się w pył na oczach swojego brata, który kolejny raz musiał patrzeć na jego śmierć. A tym razem wiedział, że już nic nie da się zrobić.

Płaczesz… Wiem, że to smutne i niesprawiedliwe. Czasem wydaje się, że zło wygrywa. Ale nie płacz! Thanos został w końcu pokonany. Wszyscy bohaterowie, jacy tylko przeżyli, połączyli siły i odebrali Thanosowi jego okropną moc. I choć śmierci nie dało się odwrócić, ludzie z czasem nauczyli się na nowo żyć, kochać i śmiać.

Bohater jednak stracił wtedy kawałek własnej duszy, najbliższą mu osobę. Nie mogąc nawet pochować swojego przyjaciela, posadził w miejscu jego śmierci pierwszą w Wakandzie śliwę. Drzewo rosło wielkie i potężne, dając cień i ukojenie wszystkim, którzy szukali wytchnienia. A bohater resztę swojego życia spędził ofiarowując swoje wielkie serce ludziom, broniąc ich, pomagając odbudować świat i ucząc ich dobroci. Kiedy trzeba było, walczył w obronie ludzi na całej Ziemi, ale ukochał sobie Wakandę i tu spędził większość swoich dni, kochany przez lud. A kiedy nadszedł jego czas, lud Wakandy pochował go pod drzewem, jedynym i wyjątkowym w całym kraju. I tamtej wiosny śliwa zakwitła, kiedy bracia znów spotkali się, tym razem w zaświatach, by już nigdy nie być rozdzieleni. I odkąd pamiętam, nawet w najbardziej nieurodzajnych czasach, śliwa kwitnie i daje owoce, którymi może się najeść każdy, kto tego potrzebuje. Bo nawet po śmierci bracia troszczą się o ludzi, będąc razem silniejsi, niż byliby osobno.

A teraz śpij… I niech przyśnią ci się bohater i żołnierz, bracia, którzy oddali wszystko, żebyśmy ty i ja mogły żyć w świecie, o którym oni marzyli. _Dobranoc..._


End file.
